


Shattered

by DameGreyWulf



Series: Commander Damien Lostheart [4]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Charr (Guild Wars), Commander Guild, Guild Wars 2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameGreyWulf/pseuds/DameGreyWulf
Summary: Damien dwells on the loss of Aurene.





	Shattered

“She had visions, not just a few but many; countless visions that stretched into infinity like the reflections within a crystal, and in each one she died. She shared them with us, told us her fears. We saw them too.

And yet, she trusted me. 

Despite these visions, when I told her we would win, she believed in me. She chose my hope over the thousands of assurances that she would die.

She _trusted_ me.

And I… I let her down…

Just like before, with Vlast, and then with Balthazar. Glint’s scions fell due to my inadequacy, time and again. 

She trusted _me_. 

I don’t know why. 

It’s all my fault.”


End file.
